Konoha hight shool, segundaria de Konoha
by saku-kmy
Summary: Esta historia es narrada por la alumna de intercambio Tenten y tambien poralgunas de sus amigas que bueno le pasan muchas cosas un tanto extrañas MP [muchas parejas]
1. el primer dia de clases

**El primer día de clases**

Uff mi primer día de clases como estudiante de intercambio, espero que la gente de la segundaria Konoha sea simpática.

-Bueno chicos aquí esta su nueva compañera su nombre es Tenten-es increíble aun estando en segundaria nos dicen eso

-Hola.

-Tenten toma asiento entre Hinata y Neji

-Profe Iruka

-Que Tenten?

-Quienes son ellos?

-Perdon,los de la tercera fila a la derecha, y apropósito bienvenida.

-Gracias

Tercera fila

-Hola tu debes ser….

-Neji Hyuga muñeca

-Quien eres tu para decirme muñeca.-en ese momento estuve a punto de cachetearlo pero la chica de al lado de mi me sujeto la muñeca y menos mal que lo hizo por que o si no le destrozo su linda carita

-Tenten-me dijo una delicada vos

-Perdón tu debes ser Hinata

-Si y por favor disculpa a mi primo.

-Que ósea ustedes dos son primos?-en ese momento casi me desmayo ósea como un chico tan arrogante podía ser primo de una chica tan amable.

-Si

-Aunque no lo creas muñeca ella es mi prima.

-Te dije ya que no me digas muñeca o que ¿acaso te lavas las orejas con puré?

-No

-Hinata?

-¿…?

-¿Quiénes son los que se sientan atrás de nosotros?

-Mira,el rubio se llama Naruto Uzumaki,-se sonrojo le gusta-la de al lado se llama Sakura Haruno y el del otro lado se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

-Y los de enfrente?

-La de al medio se llama Ino Yamanaka el de el lado (el pelirrojo) se llama Gaara (Nadie sabe su apellido),y el del otro lado es Shikamaru Nara.

-Bueno, yo voy a averiguar su apellido aunque sea lo último que haga

-Eres muy obstinada muñeca

-¿Quién?

-Tu

-¿Quién te pregunto?

-Te odio-gruño entre dientes

-Si eso piensas y dices pues te declaro la guerra

-Pero que conste que ninguna persona me ha declarado la guerra y salido ileso-dijo el con una cara de odio

-Pues entonces prepárate

-En realidad tu eres la que se tiene que preparar

-No te tengo miedo

-Deberías

-Seguro?

-Seguro muñeca

-Hinata los del otro lado quienes son?-pregunte yo algo aburrida de la anterior conversación

-Bueno, el es Kiba Inuzuka,el de los tatuajes, la de al lado es Temari la Hermana de Gaara ,el del otro lado es Chouji

-El de las papas?

-El mismo

-Oye como se llama la chica de pelo rubio parecida a Naruto?

-Ella es Yummy la hermana de Naruto al lado de ella esta Lee (el de grandes cejas) y bueno esos serian todos nuestros compañeros

En ese momento sonó el timbre odio cuando hacen eso es tan ruidoso y molesto.


	2. recreo,¡por fin!, creo

**Recreo, ¡por fin! creo **

En ese momento solo tenia una amiga y que era prima de mi casi-peor enemigo, las cosas no marchaban para nada bien, así que creo que fue por lastima Hinata me presentó a sus grupo de amigas, para luego llevarme a la oficina de la directora Tsunade-sama

-Hola-dije tímidamente ya que no las conocía para nada

-Hola nueva no seas tan tímida- me dijo Temari

-No te preocupes si nadie te va a comer, creo

-Yummy-.le dijo Hinata con un tono amenazador

-Pero que tiene de malo que sepa la verdad de las cosas de un principio-empezó a decir-ya tu compañero de banco es una Don Juan de primera al igual qué Sasuke, Sakura es la jefa de las porristas por lo tanto es una víbora come hombres.Y además es novia de Neji.

-Son la pareja explosiva?

-Aprendes rápido.

-Pero supongo que la vamos a llevar a dar un recorrido por el cole ¿no?

-Vamos

_Ya en los pasillos de el gran e inmenso colegio…._

-Hola nueva

-Hola Lee-san

-Sigamos por que se que tienes que ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-Si, me van a decir en la casa de quien me quedo a alojarme.

-Espero que sea en la mía-dijo Yummy

-O en la mía te llevarías bien con mi hermano Gaara

-Todo el mundo sabe que Gaara no se lleva bien con ninguna persona-replico Ino

-Llegaste!

-Por fin

-Perdón estaba en práctica del grupo de porristas

-Ya te mencione que Ino es una de las porristas solo que no es pesada

-No

-No te preocupes no soporto a Sakura, que se hace amiga de las mayores

_En ese momento me encontré con…Neji_

-Hola muñeca

-Hola Sakura

-Me permites hablar con tu novio

-Si quieres

En ese momento me acerqué lentamente y a la vez seximente para decirle algo al oído muy importante.

-No me digas muñeca-le susurre al oído pegándole un rodillazo en los nobles dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Que me hiciste

-Nada que no te merecieras-dije y me fui a la oficina de Tsunade-sama

-Nunca pensé que alguien le hiciera eso a Neji Hyuga y en verdad es muy gracioso-dijo Temari ahogándose en carcajadas.

-Llegamos

-Suerte -me dijeron al mismo tiempo

Yo me acerque con cautela al la puerta para tocarla me abrió una chica muy simpática Shizune creo que se llama la secretaria, al entrar me encontré con un escritorio lleno de papeles entre ellos una señora de edad promedio.

-Pasa Tenten

-Gracias …..

-Tsunade-sama

-Gracias Tsunade-sama

-Toma aquí esta donde te vas a quedar- me dijo ella pasándome un papelito muy lindo aunque que sea lindo es lo que menos importa

-Arigato

-Muéstranos en donde te quedas, porfavor

-No me pongas esa carita de cachorro abandonado si todavía no la leo.

-¿Qué estas esperando, léela

-Esta bien voy a estar en la casa de…-empecé a abrir el papelito lentamente ya que estaba doblado en tres partes a la perfección-en la casa de…NO PUEDE SER

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me toca quedarme en la casa de los Hyuga

-¿Y que tiene de malo?

-Es la misma casa de la persona que le pegue en los nobles-dije casi lloriqueando

-Por parte tienes razón, pero no te preocupes yo vivo con el y a veces es una persona agradable

-Que genial podemos hacer pijamadas y cosas por el estilo!

-Si

-Pero no soportare vivir mucho tiempo con el

-Pobre

-¿Quién le avisa a Neji?

-Debe estar saliendo ahora mismo de la oficina de Tsunade-sama

_En la oficina de Tsunade-sama_

-Pero no puede ser

-Algún problema Neji

-No

-Qué bueno

A la salida de la oficina Neji salio algo raro ósea viviría con la misma chica con la que se había peleado (yo)

Hasta que por fin sonó el timbre necesitaba desestresarme después de todo viviría con mi primer peor enemigo de este colegio y no seria nada bueno.


	3. conociendo a un Neji distinto

**Conociendo a un Neji distinto**

Habían terminado las clases en ese momento la pesadilla estaba a punto de empezar esta desesperada casi me comía todas las uñas de la mano derecha e izquierda solamente me faltaban las de los pies pero yo no haría ese tipo de cosas estábamos saliendo hacia nuestras respectivas casas yo iba a tomar el bus escolar pero Hinata me detuvo.

-Nos vamos en limusina Tenten

-Por si no lo sabias muñeca, nosotros somos la elite de la elite

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo llega la bendita limusina?

-Debe estar llegando-Hinata no se equivoco estaba llegando una hermosa y negra limusina

-Te lo dije muñeca-ya estaba cansada de repetirle que no me dijera muñeca así que solo ignore su comentario .Aunque Neji me abrió la puerta muy cortésmente cosa que nunca imagine.

-Gracias

-De nada muñeca

Hasta que el anterior Neji desapareció y volvió el arrogante Neji Hyuga que hizo que me saliera una venita en la cien, por supuesto deje que Hinata se sentara en medio por que era su prima y a ella no le podía hacer nada.

-Llegamos-dijo el chofer yo quede impactada se notaba que era una familia adinerada pero no tanto aquella mansión tenia un tamaño inmenso.

-Valla-fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios

-Bienvenidos-nos dijo una criada-pasen señor Neji señorita Hinata ¿y…?

-Tenten, .muchas gracias

-De nada señorita

Al entrar me encontré con un enorme pasillo lleno de cuadros y flores algo recargado para mí gusto pero habían unas flores que me encantaron

-Que lindas flores

-¿Te gustan?-yo solo asentí como una niña pequeña-son unas Iris azules-me dijo dándome una flor-una flor para otra flor

Yo me sonroje de una manera sobre natural tal ves el Neji Hyuga que conocía yo era distinto tal ves la arrogancia se le había quedado en el instituto .Hasta que volví a descubrir que nada era perfecto ese momento mágico había desaparecido gracias a un señor.

-Bienvenidos creo que están disfrutando-nos dijo el Señor-yo soy Hiashi Hyuga Tenten ¿cierto?

-Si

-Bienvenida tus cosas ya están en tu habitación ordenadas.

-Gracias

-¿Te informaron de que hay algunas reglas que debes cumplir?

-Si

-Ahora considérate una mas de la familia Hyuga-yo moví la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento-¡Amy!-dijo llamando a una de las criadas

-¿Si señor?

-Muéstrale a la señorita su habitación

-Enseguida

-Chicos acompáñenla

-Si

Caminamos un buen rato por la enorme mansión, íbamos caminando en silencio hasta que por fin la criada me señalo cual era la dichosa habitación.

-Esta es su habitación señorita

-Gracias

-Mira muñeca justo al lado de mi habitación.

-Maldición

-Pero también esta al lado del mió así que no te preocupes

-Como si le fuera a hacer algo-dijo el cínicamente se le notaba

-Pasa-me dijo la criada y yo entre algún día tenia que entrar.

-Notebook no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dije casi lloriqueando.

-Pareces paranoica

-Cállese señor arrogancia

-Lindo notebook

-Gracias

Silencio nuevamente estábamos sentados en el suelo sin decir ninguna palabra alguien tenia que romper el silencio y nunca pensé que fuera esa persona Neji Hyuga

-Prima ¿te puedes ir?

-¿Tu que dices Tenten?

-Si el quiere hablar con migo ásele caso mejor Hinata

Hinata se fue no sabia para que quería hablar conmigo y creo que el tampoco sabia, el silencio volvió yo tuve que romper el silencio esta ves

-¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?

-Bueno…este yo….quería disculparme, si eso disculparme

-En ese caso yo soy la que se debería disculpar casi te dejo sin descendencia

-No te preocupes casi no me dolió

-¿Cómo que no te dolió? si te deje tirado en el suelo.

-Me dolió un poco-lo mire con mi mirada asesina-bueno, me dolió un poco, mucho

-Neji ¿Por qué eres tan diferente aquí a como eres en el instituto?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro soy la nueva ¿a quien se lo podría contar?

-A las Konoha Stars

-Que nombre mas ridículo ¿Quién se supone que son?

-Las amigas de Hinata, las que conociste hoy

-No se los diría no tengo la suficiente confianza con ellas.

-Esta bien, uno tiene que figurar para ser popular

-¿A quien le interesa ser popular?

-A todos

-Típico todos se creen mejor que todos-eso era tan común en todos los colegios que había estado eso era lo mas importante

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Yo?, nada

-Eres muy distinta a las demás

-Tu no lo sabes ni siquiera me conoces

-Con solo escuchar eso lo se-típico estaba jugando conmigo

-Ándate tengo que dormir-le dije muy agresiva si, soy algo bipolar-Y hablar por MSN

Después fui al baño y descubrí algo que no a mucha gente le gustaría descubrir mi baño lo tenia que compartir con elTT


	4. encerrados

**Encerrados **

Era todo normal, no, miento, como algo iba a ser normal después de descubrir que tenia que ocupar el mismo baño que el, el mismo baño que Neji en ese momento sentí que mi vida se acabaría

-Muñeca creo que tenemos que ocupar el mismo baño

-Fíjate que no me di cuenta-que conste que esto pasó en el baño-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Bueno…., podríamos ahorrar tiempo tu sabes…-si, era un pervertido como todos los hombres

-No, no se-dije yo tajante, **womans rules **

-….-puso una sonrisa pervertida casi le corría la baba por el rostro y en ese momento le pegue de verdad

-Ya déjame entrar

-No

-Si

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-La que te dije cuando recién entre

-Prefiero esperar

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta del gran baño la cual no era corrediza pero él se me adelanto y la cerro con tanta fuerza que le saco la mañilla así que me fui a la otra y nuevamente como el es especial o tal ves retardado mental volvió a sacar la mañilla

-¿Que mierda hiciste?

-Cerré la puerta

-Si, y de pasada sacaste la mañilla

-Es que no quería dejarte ir muñeca

-Por favor tú y yo sabemos que solo eres un gran pervertido que no se cree ni sus propias palabras

-…-tenia una sonrisa falsa se le notaba ciertamente triste tuve que hacer lo que nunca pensé que haría

-Perdón se que me pase

-No te preocupes

-Se que estas acostumbrado a que las chicas te traten como el príncipe azul pero yo no soy así y creo que nos tenemos que llevar mejor si queremos sobrevivir viviendo juntos-estaba sentada en el wc (con la tapa cerrada que conste)

-jejeje-si se rió nunca pensé hasta ese día que el frió Neji se riera si no fuera una risa sarcástica

-Creo que estas un poco mejor

-Si

-Dime niño de la peluca

-No me digas así

-¿Por que?

-Por que mi pelo es totalmente natural y además no soy niño, soy un adolescente

-Esta bien-Me quede pensando en un sobrenombre-señor saca-manillas

-No me digas así yo solo quería estar un rato contigo muñeca y no es mi culpa no controlar mi fuerza

-ME VOY A QUEDAR ENCERRADA CON El POR TODA MI VIDA-estaba histérica-Y LO PEOR ES QUE ES UN PERVERTIDO

-Cállate

-Y NO TIENE CEREBRO

-Que te dije que te callaras

-No me hagas callar

¿O que acaso me vas a pegar?

-No no desperdicio mi tiempo con la basura

-Eso no lo decías en tus sueños

-¿Me espiabas cuando dormía?

-Si, y fue muy agradable escuchar tus gemidos ¿soñabas conmigo?

-Por favor contigo pero si a ti nadie te quiere, y otra cosa ¿quien te dio permiso para entrara en mi cuarto?-tenia una venita en la cien y estaba a punto de matarlo pero mi cuerpo se detuvo

-¿Que te pasa muñeca?

-Nada que te importe solo que tengo algo de frió-se quito la camisa del pillama y me la puso en la espalda-Gracias

-Oye-dijo captando mi atención-¿Qué haces tu a esta hora son la 4:00 de la mañana?

-Me desperté después de la horrible pesadilla y quería mojarme la cara –le conteste yo-¿y tu?

-Yo vine a lavarme la cara la tenia toda sudada

-Y aun la tienes

-Pero te gusta así

-Puede…ser inimaginable-le hubieran visto la cara que puso no se puede describir-¿Qué haces aquí con un reloj?

-Duermo con el

-¿Que hora es?

-Son las 4:30

-Tengo sueño

-Yo también-

Me pare del wc por que tenía el trasero algo molido y me senté en el suelo al lado de Neji me recosté sobre sus piernas el acariciaba mi pelo, definitivamente era distinto que en el instituto.

-Duerme yo te voy a cuidar hasta que alguien se entere de que estamos encerrados

-Te devuelvo tu parte de arriba del pillama, gracias

-De nada

Dormí pero me desperté al rato después estaba nerviosa no sabia si algún día nos rescatarían pero era obvio que algún día nos tendrían que rescatar sino no estaría contando esto

-¿Despertaste?

-Si, ¿donde estamos?

-En el baño

-Todavía

-No te preocupes solo a pasado una hora

-¿Tu no te has dormido?-le dije yo acariciando su pelo-tienes unas grandes ojeras

-No, tenía que cuidarte

-Ahora yo te cuido tienes que dormir un poco saca-manillas

-Esta bien moñitos

Paso el rato eran las 5:30 nadie nos iba a buscar el tiempo pasaba lento él dormía abrazado a mi en ese momento mis sentimientos se confundieron odiaba a Sakura como alguien como ella podía tener a mi Neji, ¿acaso el la abrasaría de esa manera? .No sabia si lo que él sentía por mi era real o si solo estaba jugando conmigo

6:00

Teníamos que despertarnos para ir al instituto tocaron las puertas nadie contestaba desperté a Neji se veía muy bien en la mañana me dedico una sonrisa y yo le saque la lengua .Volvieron a tocar la puerta y nuevamente nadie contestaba Neji me piso el pie yo grite y ese día descubrí que el músculo pesaba mas que la grasa.

-Me dolió

-Perdón

_Afuera de la habitación_

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¿Qué paso?

-Nadie contesta ni en la habitación del señor Neji ni en el de la señorita Tenten

-Abre la puerta de la habitación Amy es mucho mejor

-Pero señorita Hinata no le parece algo grotesco

-En estos casos nada es grotesco

Abrieron la puerta no había nadie se escuchaba el ruido que hacíamos en el baño alguien abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Neji! ¡Tenten! ¿Están bien?

-Si Hinata pero creo que hoy no deberíamos ir a clases

-¿Por que?

-No dormimos nada

-Amy nos puedes dejar solos

-Si señorita

-¿Qué hacían los dos en el baño?-estaba enojada se le notaba-y lo peor ¿en esta forma tan comprometedora?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Si no hicimos nada malo

-No quiero seguir con esta conversación-se calmo un poco-vístanse y luego desayunen ¿entendieron?

-Sip

-Si

Yo ya estaba vestida con el uniforme una falda de jeans, una blusa muy linda, una corbata negra y una chaqueta negra .Tenia que bajar a desayunar no sabia como me vería Neji aunque de cierta forma no me importaba

-Hola muñeca

-Hola Hinata

-Buenos días señor Hiashi

-Buenos días Tenten

Ya habíamos terminado el desayuno él se veía muy bien aunque con ojeras pero muy bien nos fuimos en la limusina yo ya me estaba acostumbrando.


	5. el superplan

**El súper-plan**

Cuando llegamos al instituto las chicas empezaron a preguntarme como lo había pasado el primer día en la "mansión Hyuga" y yo les conté que nos habíamos quedado encerrados pero sin detalles

-Lo único que les digo es que quiero separar a Sakura de Neji

-Yummy te va ayudar conoce a todos

-¿A-algún plan Yummy?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en pagarle a Itachi un poco y que tu sacaras a pasear a Neji por el mismo lugar y que los encontraran en una escena un poco comprometedora

-Yummy eres malvada sabias

-Es hereditario a excepción de Naruto que es extremadamente bueno y lo peor ramenadicto que es peor que drogadicto

-Fíjate que nadie se dio cuenta

-¿Quién es ese Itachi?

-El hermano malo de Sasuke pero yo digo que no esta nada mal

-Ino fresca

-Y además no es malo es rarito

-¿En que sentido?

-Mal pensadas

-Temari explícate

-Que es como raro ustedes saben

-Seguro

-Ah otra cosa

-Mañana es tu pijamada de bienvenida

-Ino

-¿Qué?

-Como que era sorpresa

-Gracias

-Que tierno agregaron otra a su grupo-ella Sakura estaba por estrangularla-basuras

-¿Quién?

-A ti

-¿Quién te pregunto?

-Por lo visto nadie así que esfúmate

Ustedes creen que yo iba a dejar que ella se fuera, no quería hacerla sufrir o mejor dicho verla humillada era tan típico cuando a la chica popular la humillaban unas "plebeyas" se iban en todos y cada uno de los colegios que había estado era lo mismo

-Sakurita-la llame yo

-¿Qué?

-Te tengo una propuesta-empecé-si quieres te dono una neurona para que le haga compañía a la única que tienes se debe sentir muy sola

-jajaja-se oían risas por todos lados tenia la L en la frente marcada (de looser o perdedor)

-Me las pagaran sobretodo tú Tenten-estaba indignada y yo casi estrangulándola soy genial

-Eso es lo que tú crees

-Y es lo que va a pasar

-Ya vamonos sonó el timbre-dijo Yummy jalándonos a todas de la muñeca

Nos fuimos a clases el profesor no llegaba paso media hora de clases (todavía sin profesor) y un chico de otro curso entro.

-¿Qué quieres Sasori?

-De ti nada, quiero algo de esta chica de pelo azul-dijo señalándole a Hinata que estaba al lado de ella el la arrincono

-Aléjate de ella ¿entendiste?

-Yu…Yummy

-A ella no le gustan los de pelo castaño, a ella le gustan los rubios de ojos azules-por fin soltó a Hinata pero, un momento ahora estaba con Yummy, yo estaba a punto de ir pero Temari me detuvo

-Los problemas de chicos en el grupo son de cada una, obviamente eso no va para hinata-me murmuro

-Y a ti Yummy ¿Te gustan los de pelo castaño?

-Prefiero los pelirrojos, pero puede-el estaba a punto de besarla pero llego la salvación Gaara que le toco el hombro

-No toques a mi chica

-Que lindo la vienes a sal…-antes de que el terminara tenia el puño de Gaara incrustado en su cara

-Gaara puedo hablar contigo un ratito

-Si

**Todo lo que digo ahora me lo contó ella si es verdad o mentira no me echen la culpa firmo yo (tenten)**

_-Gaara yo no soy tu chica, por lo menos invítame a un helado y pídemelo_

_-Quieres un helado a la salida en la cafetería_

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-No quería que te pasara nada malo, se que suena raro de mi pero es verdad_

_-Es verdad ni de Temari te preocupas tanto_

_-Si me preocupo pero a mi modo_

_-Nos vemos_

**Made for Yummy**

Era la hora del almuerzo estábamos todas sentadas en una mesita de la cafetería del colegio teníamos que terminar el plan

-Dinero-empezó a pasar la lista de la que necesitábamos

-Todas

-Personalidad

-Todas

-Entonces vamos

-Itachi

-¿Qué?

-Queremos que nos hagas un trabajito

-¿Cuál?-y le contamos todo el plan

-¿Cuánto?

-50 dólares

-Tenemos 49

-Les daré una rebaja por ir en el curso de mi hermano menor 45 dólares

-Toma ¿Dónde lo vas a hacer?

-En la plaza de Konoha

-OK

**Narrado por Yummy**

_Era la hora de salir estaba nerviosa me estaba enamorando de Gaara, si de ese chico frió el que le pego a Sasori pero se lo agradezco_

_-Ho…hola_

_-Hola_

_-¿A donde vamos?_

_-A un lugar que te va a encantar-casi me derrito_

_-OK_

_-Pero tienes que vendarte los ojos_

_-Malo_

_-Te va a gustar_

_Nos fuimos en taxi el me cubrió los oídos no quería que yo supiera donde íbamos me saque la venda el taxi había parado_

_-Baja con cuidado_

_-Sip_

_-Ya puedes sacarte la venda-era un lugar hermoso no era cursi pero lindo_

_-Gracias_

_-¿Quieres un helado?_

_-De pistacho_

_-Bueno_

_-Gracias_

_-¿Quieres ser mi chica?_

_-Ahora te respondo-y le di un besito_

_-Lo tomare como un si_

_-Te quiero_

_-Yo igual_

_-¿Quieres una probadita del mió?_

_-No, quiero una probadita tuya_

_-Vamonos_

_-Te dejo en tu casa_

_-Esta bien_

**Fin narración de Yummy**


	6. preparaciones para la pillamada

**Preparaciones para la pillamada**

**Lista de invitados**

**En la mansión Hyuga **

-Tenten tienes una llamada

-OK ya voy

-_Tenten_

_-_Sip esa soy yo

-_Tenemos que organizar las cosas yo tengo el numero de todos y voy a invitarlos a la pillamada _

_-_Solo una cosa NO INVITES A LA (censurado) DE SAKURA

-_Ya te entendí_

-Hiashi-sama no esta si quieres llama a las demás para que vengan, Hinata me dijo que les dijera que yo les dije que ella me dijo que las invitara

-_¿Qué?_

-Vengan que tengo autorización de Hinata y del papa de ella

-_OK yo les aviso _

_-_Traigan pillama por que va a ser una noche muy larga.

-_Ya pero le tenemos que preguntar a Yummy que paso_

_-_Obvio

_-Por que mi hermano llego como un pajarito imagínate que hasta se pego con la pared-_nos reímos como un minuto

-Me tengo que ir a preparar las cosas

-_Cuídate_

-Chao!!

-Tenten

-Hinata

-Las invitaste-me dijo como si yo fuera una niña pequeña solo asentí-que bueno

-No te enojaste que bien

-¿Qué?

-Pensé en vos alta maldición

-Vamos a preparar algo

**Camino a la cocina**

-Hinata

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo llega tu papa?

-La próxima semana

-Noo

-Se parece al grito de Luck Skaywaker cuando dart vader le dijo yo soy tu padre-era otra persona demasiado masculina para ser Hinata, y a todos nosotros excepto a Neji nos salio una gotita estilo anime

-Neji te corono como el rey de los chistes malos

-Yo-yo también-y si hubiera habido mas gente seguro lo coronarían, el timbre sonó

-Yo voy son visitas para mi y Hinata-le saque la lengua

**En la puerta…**

**-**No puedo creer como corro tan rápido-yo respiraba agitadamente-123-abrí la puerta y era obvio que eran ellas

-Hola-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Hola pasen-todas ellas tenían una mini agendita

-Llegaron

-Parece que hay junta de brujas

-….-mirada asesina por parte de todas nosotras

-Mejor me voy

-Si mejor-esa fue Hinata

-Chao a todas

-Chao-después de ese _chao_ por parte de todas subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo

-Mejor que estemos en la pieza de Hinata

-Es verdad la de Tenten queda al lado de la de Neji

-Y además comparto el baño con él-me quedaron mirando las tres después de todo ya me había quedado encerrada con el-¬¬ mal pensadas

-Pero si no dijimos nada

-Me-mejor suban nosotras llevamos las cosas

-Yap

-Yo les ayudo

-Esta bien Yummy

**En la pieza de Hinata**

**-**Ya que estamos todas repasemos la lista

-¿Qué lista?

-La lista de cosas necesarias

-Mochila gigante

-En mi casa-responde Ino

-¿Mo-mochila gigante? ¿De que se trata?

-Mañana sabrás

-Sigamos, pillamas

-Obvio

-Cosas de comer

-A-aquí

-Películas de terror

-En mi casa

-Pobre Naruto supongo que no se las as mostrado

-Lo único que sabe es que mañana tiene que venir

-Ahora la lista de invitados

-¿Gaara sabe?-Yummy estaba un poquito sonrojada cuando lo pregunto

-Si y dijo que iba a venir

-Que bien

-¿Son novios?

-No hablo sin un abogado presente, pero como ustedes son mis mejores amigas la respuesta es…

-Contesta rápido que me vas a dejar sin uñas

-Si

-Nunca me lo imagine

-Ino tu casi no tienes imaginación

-Temari vas a morir-se puso a pensar un rato-con esta guerra de almohadas

-¡Chicas!-Hinata se enojo se veía como así: ¬¬-Será mejor que llamemos a los invitados

-Esta bien

-Shikamaru su teléfono 56879342

_-Hola_

-Hola mama de Shikamaru

-_Hola Temari_

_-_¿Esta su hijo?

_-Si enseguida te lo paso_

-Gracias

_-Hola_

-Hola

_-¿Qué quieres?_

-Invitarte a una de las pillamadas que nosotras hacemos mañana ¿vienes?

-_Si_

_-_Chao nos vemos

-_Chao_

-Ino te toca a ti llamar llama a Kiba

-Kiba 67456320

_-Hola_

_-_Hola Kiba

_-Ino ¿Cómo estas?_

-Bien y tu

-_Bien gracias_

_-_Te llamo para invitarte a la pillamada de mañana

_-¿Qué hay que llevar?_

-Pillama es como obvio y otra cosa

-_¿Qué?_

-En la casa de Hinata por que como Tenten ahora es parte del grupo

_-No te preocupes no faltare_

-Chao

-_Chao besos_

_-_Besos

-Kiba e Ino se van a casar

-Yummy no me molestes

-Esta bien

-Te toca llamar a ti

-¿Por qué yo?

-Llama a Sasuke

-Esta bien, 72234651

-_Hola_

-Hola Itachi

-_Voy a hacerle plan el lunes de la próxima semana_

_-_Que bien y otra cosa

-_¿Qué?_

_-_Esta tu hermano

-_Si_

-¿Lo puedes llamar?

_-Si, espera un momento-le dijo-Sasuke_

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Te llaman_

_-Bajo ahora_

-Hola

_-Hola ¿Qué quieres?_

_-_Por lo menos pregúntame como estoy

_-Yummy relájate_

-Esta bien teme

-_Que no me digas teme tengo una reputación que cuidar_

-Y tú me decías que me relajara

_-¿Para que llamaste?_

-Mañana en la mansión Hyuga hay una pillamada por que Tenten se unió al grupo ¿Vienes?

-_Prométeme que no van a haber fans_

_-_Te lo prometo

-_Voy a intentar ir_

-Esta bien como tienes que desocupar la agenda

_-Chao pesadilla_

-Chao

-Hinata llama a Lee y dile que le avise a todos menos a Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Gaara y tampoco a Sakura

-OK Lee 456743218

-_Hola estas llamando a la casa de Lee y que arda la llama de la juventud deja tu mensaje después del piii_

_-_Lee so-soy yo

-_Hinata me hubieras dicho antes_

-Te puedo pedir un favor

_-Lo que quieras_

_-_Primero mañana hay una pillamada en la mansión ¿vas a venir?

_-Si tu lo pides pero ¿puedo llevar a una amiga?_

-Si y ahora el favor avísale a todos excepto a Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara y tampoco a las chicas por que están conmigo y ni se te ocurra avisarle a Sakura

-_No te preocupes mi amiga se llama Hatsuko que aparte es mi prima _

-En ese caso tráela debe ser igual de simpática que tu

_-Ya chao me tengo que ir a llamar a los chicos_

-Chao

-¿Qué mas necesitamos?

-Palomitas

-Mañana las hacemos después del colegio ven-vénganse para acá

-Ya mejor nos vamos a dormir por que mañana tenemos una gran noche

-Si Yummy tu ve a la pieza de Tenten vas a dormir ahí y ustedes dos duermen aquí

-OK

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches


	7. empecemos

**Empecemos **

Habíamos salido del instituto todas nosotras, y si no se acuerdan todas nosotras somos Temari, Hinata, Yummy, Ino, Yo y Neji

-¿Qué hacen ellas en la limusina con nosotros?-dijo señalando a ¿tengo que repetirlo? Pregunto Neji

-E-es que nosotras vamos a hacer una pillamada en Ho-honor a la nueva integrante del grupo-dijo, pues adivinen

-Tenten-grito Yummy que era tan alegre como su hermano y yo que había hablado poco con el ya sabia que era así de alegre

-Así que por ella hacen tanto show ¿Y yo ya estoy invitado?-Dijo Neji

-Como que vives en la misma casa que nosotras como no vas a estar invitado-Dije yo

-Que mal mi papa se llevo a las criadas con el-dijo Hinata

-Nooo-gritamos todas menos Temari

-No importa podemos repartir las tareas entre nosotras-Dijo Temari

-Ustedes lo dijeron entre ustedes-dijo Neji

-Si tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes de la vida personal de cada una

-Entonces yo quiero ayudar-dijo Neji

-Para después convertirlo en chisme, que feo Neji-dije yo

-Pero

-No que feo-repetí

-Pe….

-No que feo Neji-ahora no era solo yo éramos todas parecía como si estuviéramos arregladas

-Llegamos señoritas, Neji-kun

-Gracias

-Tenemos que arreglar las cosas

-Yummy

-Aquí están las pelis y la ropa-dijo ella

-No se como les entran tantas cosas en la mochila-dijo Neji

-No hables mejor abre la puerta-Dijimos todas

-No soy su esclavo me rehusó

-No-no se preocupen yo lo hago

-Esta bien

_Ya adentro de la casa, perdón, digo mansión_

-Muy bien chicas dejen sus cosas arriba y vístanse-dije yo

-Y-y traigan las cosas que necesitamos

-Esta bien-dijeron todas ellas, que obedientes son

-¿Que tenemos?

-Papas, Chocobolas ramitas, doritos, maní, palomitas de maíz galletas saladas y dulces, y 5 tipos diferentes de bebidas

-Hinata amiga-dije yo

-¿Qué?

-No tartamudeaste

-Yo- yo no tartamudee

-No lo hiciste

-Estamos listas-dijo

-Se ven bien, ahora nosotras nos vamos a ir a vestir ¿no Hinata?

-Si así es

Y así subimos ¿quieren que les cuente como estaban vestidas las chicas? pero que conste que no eran los pijamas esos nos los íbamos a poner en la noche OK empiezo :Temari estaba vestida con una polera de tiritas de color rojo, una falda arriba de la rodilla blanca y unas sandalias rojas, Yummy estaba con una polera de manga corta gris con pétalos de flores morados , unos jeans sueltos y un cinturón al lado dejando de tener su función de sujetar y por ultimo Ino que estaba con un vestido azul oscuro de cuello alto y unas sandalias negras.

Nos demoramos un buen rato asta que por fin bajamos Hinata se puso una polera de manga corta de color blanco con corazones, debajo de esta un TOP blanco y unos jeans sueltos y yo estaba con una polera sin mangas de ningún tipo de color negro, unas manguitas de malla negra, una falda cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla de color rojo y una botas negras

-Se ven divinas

-Gracias Ino

-Ne-Neji ¿estas bien?-le dijo Hinata a Neji que estaba con la boca abierta y casi se le corría la baba

-Neji tierra-dije yo

-¿Qué?

-Por fin despertaste-dijo Yummy

-Neji anda a vestirte-dije yo

-¿Por qué?

-Por que o sino no podrás atender a nuestros invitados-Neji me quedo mirando muy feo-solo bromeaba

-Anda a vestirte y a darte una ducha estas todo sudado Neji-le dijo Ino

-E-eso

-Esta bien pero

-¿Pero que?

-¿En ese orden?

-No mira Tenten te dice en que orden-le dijo Temari

-Ya primero subes las escaleras, abres la puerta de tu pieza, después la cierras, luego entras al baño te sacas la ropa, te metes a la ducha, te duchas, te sales, te vistes y luego bajas

-¿Entendiste?-dijo Temari

-Si

-¿Pues que estas esperando?, anda-dijo Yummy

-Que bien que se fue quiero ver la mochila gigante-dije yo

-Esta bien-después de eso Ino saco de no se donde una mochila azul como de dos metros de ancho y largo

-¿Qué linda?-dije yo

-¿Cómo que "que linda?-dijo Yummy-si es la cosa mas fea que as visto, pero eso si es muy útil

-¿Útil?-dije yo

-Es una sorpresa después lo descubrirás

-Eso espero-dije yo

-Volví-dijo Neji

-Como si fuera importante-murmuro Yummy por lo bajo

-Escuche eso

-Uy perdón se me salio-dijo Yummy con un tono sarcástico e irónico al mismo tiempo

-Pesadita-Le dijo Neji

-Que no me digas así-creo que el grito de Yummy se escucho hasta en el polo norte

-Y si lo hago que ¿vas a llamar a tu hermanito?

-No, prefiero matarte con mis propias manos-Dijo Yummy tirándose arriba de Neji entre todas la tuvimos que sujetar, por que tiene una fuerza monstruosa

-Pa-paren-grito Hinata

-Eso Hinata, parecen unos niños y para eso se invento el canal de lucha libre-dijo Ino y todos nos quedamos con una gotita estilo anime

-Ino ¿Qué te fumaste?-le pregunto Yummy ya mas calmada

-Nada recuerda que soy anti-eso hace mal para mi figura-dijo Ino

-Si y para le economía mundial-dijo Temari

-Ambiciosa-le dijo Yummy

-Empecemos a ordenar que hemos estado todo el rato aquí paradas y parado (en el caso de Neji) haciendo nada-dije yo

-Ti-tienes razón dentro de poco van a llegar los demás ya llevamos una hora aquí.-dijo Hinata

-Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando uno pelea-dijo Yummy

-Ahora si Yummy ¿Qué te fumaste?-le pregunte yo

-Nada solo marihuana, estuve aspirando cocaína y también un poco de neopreno y se me olvidaba también me inyecte morfina-dijo ella sarcástica

-Yummy a-a ordenar-dijo Hinata que estaba empezando a enojarse

-Esta bien-dijo Yummy como si fuera una niña chica

-Y nosotras también deberíamos hacerle caso-dijo Temari con cara de susto

-Si-dijimos todas menos Hinata y Yummy

-¿Hinata que tenemos que hacer?-pregunto Ino

-Pongan las cosas de comer en los platos y posillos-dijo Hinata

-Pero no ocupen ni los de oro, ni los de platino y tampoco los con incrustaciones de diamantes-dijo Neji

-Egocéntrico-le dijimos todas

-El mundo me hizo así

-Vamonos a ordenar las cosas antes de que se de cuenta de que lo estamos ignorando-dijo Yummy

-Hai-dijimos todas y nos fuimos a la cocina

-Al fin pudimos liberarnos del-dije yo pero cuando mire al lado-Ahhhh Neji estas en todos lados pareces sacado de una peli de terror

-Te quedan treinta minutos-dijo poniendo la vos del de la peli el aro

-¿Pa-para que?-pregunte yo

-Para que lleguen todos-dijo el

-Uff yo pensé que me ibas a matar como en las películas de terror-dije yo

-Tienes mucha imaginación muñeca-dijo Neji

-No, eso lo produce ver tanta tele-le dije yo-y no me digas muñeca

-Lo que digas muñeca

-Mejor ayúdanos-le dijo Temari

-Bueno-dijo él

-¿Bueno?, no sabia que esta palabra estaba en tu vocabulario Hyuga-le dijo Yummy

-Que simpática Uzumaki-dijo sarcástico

-No-no se peleen por favor

-Esta bien Hina

-Esta todo listo-dijo Temari-somos geniales ordenamos, peleamos, hablamos y otras cosas mas sin mucha importancia en solo veinte minutos

-¿Nuevo record del grupo verdad?-pregunto Ino

-Yes

-Yummy no mezcles los idiomas-dijo Temari

-Me tratan como a una marginada social-dijo ella y justo después sonó el timbre-Yo voy a ver quien es

-Hola Yummy-san

-Hola Lee ella es….

-Hatsuko un placer conocerte

-Gracias el placer es mió-dijo Yummy muy fría por lo visto ella creía que la chica era una mosquita muerta y pronto sabrán por que

-Hola Lee, hola Hatsuko por lo visto son los primeros en llegar-dijo Temari

-Si pero nos topamos con Naruto y Sasuke que deben estar por llegar-dijo Lee y acto seguido sonó el timbre

-Yo voy quiero ver a mi hermanito y al teme –dijo Yummy

-QUE NO MEDIGAS TEME POR QUE TE ESCUCHO-grito Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta

-Y tu no le grites a mi hermana por que estoy al lado tuyo dattevayo-le dijo Naruto mientras que Yummy abría la puerta

-Y tu Naruto no le pegues al teme que acuérdate lo que salio la cuenta en el hospital-dijo Yummy

-Esta bien nee-chan

-¿Cuántas beses dijeron tu?-pregunte yo súper mareada de escuchar las peleas entre hermanos

-Dos, dattevayo- me dijeron los dos Uzumakis, están realmente conectados

-Gra-gracias por decirle a Tenten

-De nada Hina-dijo Naruto y sonó de nuevo el timbre

-Yo voy –dijo Temari-hola Gaara, hola Kankuro

-Hola Temari, hola a todos y hola a ti Yummy-le dijo Gaara a Yummy ella que enrojeció al instante

-Hola Gaara-kun-le dijo ella como una niña y Naruto creo que es un hermano sobre protector por que estaba un poco rojo

-Gaara cuida a mi hermana te conviene por tu integridad física y no te aproveches de ella ¿entendiste?-le dijo Naruto serio, si leyeron bien escribí Naruto serio

-Si Naruto no te preocupes-le contesto Gaara

-Hola a todas-nos dijo el hermano de Temari, Kankuro que se parecía y aun se parece a Gaara pero sin el tatuaje del kanji amor

-Hola Kankuro-chan-le dijo Ino por que por lo visto eran amigos

-Hola Ino, hola Yummy-le dijo Kankuro

-Hola cuñadito-le dijo Yummy

-Hola Kanku-le dijo Temari, maldición todos lo conocían menos yo

-Hola Temari-le dijo el pero luego me miro a mi-hola bella flor-lo admito estaba mas que roja

-Gracias, y hola-le dije yo y si estaba empezando a coquetearle

-El timbre-dijo Ino y justo después sonó el timbre, todos la quedamos mirando con cara de _¿Qué cosa?-_es mi sexto sentido

-Son el problemático, Kiba y Shino-dijo Yummy

-Que problemático que nos molesten de esta forma-dijo el problemático de Shikamaru

-Ya que estamos todos deberíamos empezar con…

CONTINUARA


	8. Mochila, verdad o reto

**Mochila, verdad o reto  
**

-Ya que estamos todos deberíamos empezar con…un juego-le dijo Yummy a todos

-Pero antes vayan a ponerse pillama-nos dijo a todos Temari

-La-las alcobas de invitados están en el cu-cuarto piso-nos dijo mirándonos a todos con un leve sonrojo

-Vamos-le dije yo por que teníamos que cambiarnos

Ya paso el rato y estábamos todos reunidos en la planta baja de la mansión Hyuga y formamos un circulito con más forma de cuadrado pero… ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

-El juego ya muchos lo conocen es mochila, verdad o reto-dijo Yummy

-Si ya saben de que se trata empecemos-si ya que nadie me dijo nada tuve que imaginarme de que se trataba y por lo visto no me equivoque, giraron la botella y salio Ino

-Ino elige mochila verdad o reto-le dijo Naruto

-Emm...reto-dijo y giro la botella y salio Naruto-besa a Hinata-Hinata se puso un poco más roja que un tomate

-Etto…yo…-dijo mirándonos un poco nervioso, o tal ves muy nervioso

-Sin no lo haces el castigo será peor-le dijo Yummy con una voz totalmente perversa

-Esta bien-dijo acercándose a Hinata y dándole un beso y Hinata se puso de todos los colores

-Naruto te toca girar la botella-le empezó a decir Temari-elige

-Verdad-y giro la botella y le dio a Gaara-¿estas realmente enamorado de mi hermana?-dijo muy serio

-Si

-¿Te has acostado con ella?-le dijo Naruto y Yummy se puso roja de ira

-NARUTO BAKA ESO NO SE PREGUNTA Y MENOS A MI NOVIO-le grito a Naruto mientras le tiraba una almohada con una calavera estampada que le dio en toda la cara

-Bueno, dejando el temita atrás –dije yo-Gaara te toca elige-ya me había aprendido el sistema del juego

-Verdad-giro la botella y le dio a Kankuro-¿Quién te gusta?-le dijo y yo estaba al lado de él y me miro

-¡¿Tenten?!-pregunto Ino mientras que el solo asentía

-Mierda-susurre yo

-Te toca elige-le dijo Shino

-Emm…Mochila-giro la botella y Salí yo, Ino saco la mochila luego se metió Kankuro y luego yo la mochila por afuera se veía grande pero adentro era muy angosta asi que me recosté en el pecho de Kankuro

-_Gírenla-_se oía desde afuera y como las personas son tan obedientes giraron la mochila y termine besándome con Kankuro duro como tres minutos pero paro por que tenia que respirar

-Perdón-me dijo-me deje llevar

-No perdóname tu a mi-le dije un poco avergonzada por lo ocurrido

_-Ábranla-_dijo el mismo o misma al ver que yo estaba arriba de Kankuro Neji se puso rojo y no creo que de vergüenza, y después me senté en mi lugar

-¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?-me preguntaba Temari

-Nada

-Esa ni tú te la crees

-Después les digo-y di por terminada la conversación de murmullos

-Tenten te toca a ti

-Emm…-Yummy me dijo o me grito mejor dicho verdad-… ¿verdad?

-Gírala entonces- me dijo Temari y yo la gire y me salio Yummy

-¿Tuviste novio antes de Gaara?-le pregunte

-Si-y todos la miraron con cara de _¿Qué?_

-¿Quién?

-Sai del tercero B –dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-¿Por qué terminaron?-le preguntó Temari

-Dejemos el tema por favor-dijo Gaara o mejor dicho nos ordeno Gaara

-Gracias Gaara-le dijo Yummy dándole un beso-me tocas girar la botella-dijo eso si ya no besándose con Gaara

-Entonces elije, dattevayo-dijo Naruto a su hermana

-Mochila-giro la botella y mágicamente le salio Gaara (que se note mi sarcasmo)

Se metieron en la mochila primero Gaara y luego Yummy cerraron la mochila y empezaron a girarla y la dejaron un tiempo parada para luego girarla al otro lado la abrieron y estaba Gaara debajo de Yummy con la mano debajo de la polera de ella y ella estaba encima de él con las piernas medio abiertas

-Ahora si que lo mato y no me sujeten por que lo mato dattevayo-dijo mientras los hombres lo sujetaban

-Esto no es lo que parece-dijo pero luego pensó un par de segundos-OK si es lo que parece pero nos dejamos llevar y además soy tu hermana mayor por media hora así que no me hagas tanto show y además no hacíamos nada malo

-A Gaara le toca girar la botella-dijo Shino cortando la pelea entre hermanos lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer (T:es un ladrón de ideas )

-Esta bien… elijo verdad-y le salio Hatsuko-¿Quién te gusta?

-Andamos creativos-le dijo Yummy sarcástica

-Seep-le respondió Gaara a Yummy aun más sarcástico qué ella

-Tu-dijo Hatsuko

-Que directa

-¿¡¿QUEEEEE?!?-ese fue el grito mas fuerte qué escuche en toda mi vida y era de Yummy

-Que problemático

-Yummy inhala exhala, inhala exhala.-dije yo tratando de calmarla pero vi que tenia los ojos llorosos-Tenemos que hablar-le dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola al segundo piso a mi cuarto para ser exactos

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí

-De nada para eso somos las amigas…pero… ¿estas bien?

-Si

-Yummy no me mientas te conozco desde hace poco pero al fin y al cabo te conozco

-Como voy a estar bien si antes de Gaara yo solo jugaba con los hombrees-y se puso a llorar yo no sabia que hacer así que solo la abrase (no sean mal pensados pero eso hubieran hecho ustedes si su amiga estuviera así)

-Desahógate tranquila

-Y ahora llega esa y me arruina todo y si a él después le gusta ella yo siempre soy la chica loca y eso pero no se si funcionaria después de todo el es uno de los chicos mas serios de toda la maldita secundaria y si no funciona es mejor que se quede con la Hatsuko esa-dijo separándose de mi y secándose las lagrimas

-Sabes que ahora vas a ir y le vas a demostrar a ella que el se derrite por ti ¿entendiste? -le dije yo al mas puro estilo de Lee

-Hai-después volvimos y Yummy se sentó al lado de Gaara y cuando llego lo beso en los labios como un minuto le hubieran visto la cara a Hatsuko ella no era fea pero se veía extremadamente roja

-Consíganse un cuarto-dijo Hatsuko

-Que simpática jajaja-le dijo Sasuke sarcástico por que era el mejor amigo (de los hombres) de Yummy

-Le toca a Hatsuko girar la botella-dijo Lee por que se debe sentir raro que en menos de una hora odien a tu prima

-Elige víbora-le dijo Yummy a lo que Hatsuko no le tomo en cuenta o tal ves no la escucho

-Reto-giro la botella y le salio Ino-anda al closet con Kiba y trae una prenda de Kiba

-Bueno-le dijo Ino y se llevo a Kiba al closet después de unos minutos trajo…

-¿Un calcetín?

-Bueno tú dijiste una prenda no que prenda-le contesto Kiba con total naturalidad

-Buena respuesta-le dijo Sasuke indiferente-hmp

-Gran aporte teme-le dijo Naruto con un tono burlón

-Mas de lo que aportas tu dobe-y así empezaron otra pelea la numero 2 para ser mas exacta

-Que problemáticos estos dos

-Toda la razón Shikamaru

-Ignoremos a los chicos y concentrémonos en el juego este Ino te toca-le dijo Neji

-Verdad-giro la botella y le salio Neji-¿Sientes algo por Tenten?

-Ni yo lo se

-O.o-así me vi cuando contesto eso

-Ya deberíamos dejar esto me esta haciendo mal para la salud-dijo Yummy

-Vamos a ver las pelis muajajaj-dijo Temari por que sabia que Naruto le tiene pánico a Las pelis de Terror


	9. pelis de miedo

**Pelis de miedo**

Nos fuimos a la sala donde estaba la tele, las cosas de beber, la comida y el sillón gigante estábamos sentados así: Naruto, Hinata, Yummy, Gaara, Kankuro, yo y Neji .Y bueno los otros no entraban y se sentaron en el suelo así: kiba, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Sasuke y al final Hatsuko que le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada cinco minutos a Yummy

-¿Qué tal si vemos sexto sentido?

-Pero con la luz prendida-y tuvimos que dejar la luz prendida a pedido de: Kiba, Naruto, Lee y mía, por que si entre Neji y Kankuro me violaban era mejor prevenir que lamentar

-Esta bien-dijeron los demás

Ya estábamos en la mitad de la película Naruto estaba abrazando a Hinata y ella estaba simplemente roja ,en cada escena que asustaba yo abrazaba o a Neji o a Kankuro .Hatsuko estaba coordinada para mandarle miradas asesinas cada tres minutos a Yummy

-Ya les dije que yo también veo gente muerta-dujo Yummy poniendo la cara mas tétrica que tenia-Y uno de esos eres tu Naruto

-Ahhhhhhh-grito Naruto mientras nosotros reíamos a carcajadas

-Naruto era una broma-le dijo Yummy

-Baka, dattevayo-le dijo a su hermanita

-Usurantonkachi no le digas asi a Yummy-chan-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto y de nuevo empezaron a pelear y como no los quiero aburrir mejor vallamos a cuando termina la pelea

-Baka

-Dobe

-Dobe tu abuela

-Usurantonkachi

-PODRIAN DEJAR DE PELEAR DE UNA MALDITA VES-grito Yummy con una venita en la sien

-Gaara ahora es tu momento para demostrar que eres un buen novio-dijo Naruto-calma a Yummy-le dijo con cara de cachorrito

-Yummy-la llama Gaara para luego agarrarla de la cintura para que se volviera sentar y besarla

-Se que deben estar cansados de escucharlo pero consíganse un cuarto-les dijo Hatsuko

-Podrías quedarte callada que me interrumpes la peli-le dijo Neji

-¿Y a ti quien te metió ficha?-le dijo Hatsuko a Neji

-La queti

-¿Hum?

-Que timporta-dijo Neji y esa fue la frase que la dejo callada

-Gracias por ayudar a mi amiga-le dije al oído abrazándolo (a Neji)

-No la estaba ayudando lo que dije fue verdad-cuando me dijo eso nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y yo podía sentir su respiración estaba apunto de besarme y…

-Pueden besarse en otro lado acabo de comer-nos dijo Hatsuko haciendo que nos separaramos

-VEAN LA MALDITA PELICULA SIN PELEAR-dijo Temari-por favor-nos dijo con cara de niña buena pero con la pura cara (que bipolar)

-Ya pero si esa se calla-dije señalando a Hatsuko

-Y si ella deja de presumir con sus novios

-No tengo novios-le dije abrazando a Kankuro por que la escena me asusto mucho

-No te preocupes es solo una peli-me dijo acariciándome el pelo

-Pero es que están realmente raritos

-¿Ya les conté que yo también veo gente muerta?-nos pregunto Yummy

-SI-le dijimos todos

-Están ricas las palomitas, dattevayo

-E-es verdad

-Como hechas en casa-dijo Kiba-¿verdad akamaru?

-Guau-dijo Akamaru lo que supusimos como un si

-Están echas en casa –le dijo Ino mientras le daba un besito

-Por nosotras y con la participación especial de Neji-dijo Yummy

-¿Desde cuando cocinas palomitas de maíz, dattevayo?

-Hay muchas cosas que solo yo se de mi-dijo Yummy poniendo vos de ultratumba

-Yummy-le dijo Gaara para que prestara atención y se giro para verlo y se besaron

-Voy al baño-dije yo

-Yo también-dijo Neji siguiéndome

_Ya en el baño_

-¿Qué quieres Hyuga?

-Esto quiero-dijo acercándose a mi para luego agarrarme las muñecas con una mano, después de eso me beso

-Neji se vuelves a hacer eso grito

-Intentalo-en eso estaba apunto de gritar cuando el se pego a mi tenia su…bueno…miembro totalmente erecto

-Neji aquí no

-¿Si no es aquí donde?-dijo empezando a besarme el cuello y la mano que le sobraba la empezó a pasear por debajo de la parte de arriba de mi pillama

-Emm…en ningún lugar ¡suéltame!-dije yo empezando a llorar

-hmp-dijo deteniéndose y mirando mi rostro

-Ándate ahora-dije yo-¡sal!

-Hmp-dijo soltándome y saliendo del baño

-Es que es un imbecil-dije yo pegándole al espejo y rompiéndolo odiaba verme así tan débil-Mierda, no se como mis padres no me pusieron Idi Ota-dije sentándome y viendo mis heridas

-¿Tenten estas bien?-me pregunto Kankuro sentándose a mi lado para abrasarme-

-No-dije rompiendo a llorar

-Chicos salgan-dijo Yummy

-Esta bien-dijo Kankuro dejando de abrazarme y saliendo

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Temari mirando al espejo que yo rompí y luego mirando las heridas en mis manos

-To-toma es una pomada curativa –dijo Hinata pasándomela

-Tenten ¿Qué paso?-dijo Yummy súper seria

-Neji es lo que paso-dije yo llorando en el suelo y las chicas también sentadas

-¿Qué te hizo por que si te hizo algo le parto la cara?-dijo Yummy

-Él…él intento violarme-dije yo llorando Yummy me abrazo

-Perdón-me dijo Hatsuko-Fui muy mala contigo mejor dicho con ustedes y sobretodo con Yummy ahora me di cuenta de que no me gusta Gaara el que me gusta es…

-Déjense de niñerías y preocúpense por Tenten-le dijo Temari

-No te preocupes Hatsuko, pero ahora Tenten te vas a vendar las manos y lavar esa cara y le demostraras al Hyuga que no te importa-me dijo Yummy

-Pe-pero siéntate al lado de kan-Kankuro-kun

-Claro

-Y si te vuelve a hacer algo llámanos-me dijo Ino

-Entre Yummy y yo le partimos la cara-me dijo Temari

-Hai-dije yo parándome para vendarme las manos y lavarme la cara

_Ya en la sala donde estaba la tele y esas estupideces_

-Pongamos la otra-dijo Yummy por que la peli ya se había acabado

-Esta bien-dije yo sentándome al lado de Kankuro

-¿Qué te paso?-me pregunto viendo mis vendas

-Nada-dije yo abrasándolo

-¿Segura?-me dijo mirándome a mi cara

-Si-dije yo besándolo

-¿Qué significa esto me pregunto?

-Es por lo que paso mientras estábamos dentro de la mochila

-¿Qué peli quieren?-Nos pregunto Yummy

-El aro -dije yo

-Como quieras-dijo poniéndola y luego se fue a sentar al lado de Gaara

-Amo esta peli

-¡Que tarde es!-dijo Hatsuko

-¿Por qué, que horas son, dattevayo?

-Las una A.M.-le contesto mientras Kankuro ponía su mano en mi cintura

-O///O Kan-ku-ro

-Que lindo es el amor-dijo Hatsuko

-Hatsuko-le dijo Sasuke-¿Lo dijiste tú o un fantasma te poseyó?

-Un fantasma me poseyó-le dijo sarcástica-lo dije yo baka

-Que mal, hasta me caía bien él o la fantasma-le dijo Sasuke

-Baka

-Pásame las palomitas Kankuro-le dije acercando me mano al embase de palomitas

-Sácala-me dijo poniéndose una en la boca

-Esta bien-dije yo sacándosela con mi boca-Quiero otra, pero esta ves la quiero sacar del embase directo

-Bueno-dijo pasándome el embase de palomitas

-Ahhh-grito Ino en la escena que más asusta mientras yo comía palomitas

-¿Qué te paso Ino?-le pregunto Kiba

-Debe ser la peli-dijo Shino

-Me quebré la uña TOT-le dijo, después de eso todos nos caímos estilo anime

-Pobrecita-le dijo Kiba dándole un beso, mientras Kankuro me quitaba MIS palomitas

-Devuélvemelas

-Si comes tantas vas a engordar-cuando dijo eso miles de imágenes de una yo mórbida pasaron por mi cabeza

-Tú ganas-dije mientras terminaba la película

-Algo me dice que esta fue mas corta que la otra-dijo Hatsuko

-¿O fue por que te entretuviste jugando con Sasuke?-le dijo Neji mientras miraba a Hatsuko con el pelo desordenado y a Sasuke con la mano en la cintura de ella

-Cállate-le dijeron Hatsuko y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

-¿Veamos el grito?-dijo Yummy con su cara tétrica

-Bueno

_Cuarenta y cinco minutos después_

-Sácala, sácala, dattevayo-dijo Naruto llorando, abrazando a Hinata

-Sácala Yummy-dije yo comiendo palomitas que alcance a quitarle a Kankuro

-Me-mejor vamos a dormir son la-las 4 a.m.

-Hinata tienes razón, Dattevayo

Y así nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación


End file.
